There are various kinds of rehabilitation equipments designed for apoplectics available in the market, such as manually-operated exerciser for turning movement of arms, pedals for turning movement of legs, push-pull spring exerciser for strengthening arm muscle and grip force, knuckle trainer for active up and down movement of fingers, arm lifting trainer for flexing elbows, chest expander for stretching and folding arms and thereby building chest muscle, etc. All of these equipments are generally separately fixed to a matching supporter and users must select and buy what they might need. It can be seen that perhaps three or four different supporters must be purchased if the same number of different equipments for rehabilitation are required for a user. It is obviously not economical nor convenient to have so many supporters which shall occupy a quite large space.